<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Meet by Yamino_Yama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495509">Beach Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama'>Yamino_Yama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerts, Crossover, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sogo is invited to a lengendary concert on the beach by Touma, and is pleased that he is able to extend that invitation to Tamaki. At first subdued amongst new company, even with Tamaki's playful air to help break the ice, Sogo tries allowing the pulsing rock music to seize him and regains the importance of sometimes enjoying life with No Instruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Inumaru Touma, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I contemplated writing for one of the rarepairs (or raretrios ^^) I've done before, but since a new pairing was on my mind, I went with that. That being said, what was going to be a SFW but spicy SouTou fic wound up a fic featuring both halves of MEZZO” with Touma and is exclusively fluff. Though I might do a SouTou fic that isn't as light someday, (^_~)  my current mood conjured a cute senario and this fic came to life.</p><p>If you're a fan of other idol series, you may recognize whose concert the trio are going to! (The last sentence of the summary has a hint.) Those who love following seiyuu's roles will get a smile from the dialogue surrounding the surprise group(s). I'll let you read to find out who ^o^ I hope you enjoy, and check out my other rarepair ships fics if they're to your liking and you havn't already. Kudos/comments appreciated, but just for reading I love you! &lt;3</p><p>Btw I've been meaning to say, and I'm sure my readers have noticed, I have a habit of writing Sogo instead of 'Sougo' (even though I write Touma and Sou-chan with the 'u'). It's just because when I first got into the anime, I saw his name spelled like that and it stuck &gt;&lt; Please excuse me as I continue to write it like this, for ease and consistency with my earliest works. (Also excuse that I've never been to a rock concert (though I want to!) and may have a lot of inaccuracies in this! ^^;) Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamaki ran into the sea, kicking his feet before turning back to Sogo and Touma with a big grin. “The water's strong!” he shouted. “It's trying to push me over. Look, Sou-chan!”</p><p>“I see you, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo called back. “Be careful.” To Touma, who stood beside him, he said, “I hope you don't mind that I brought Tamaki-kun along after you invited me. He loves the beach so . . .”</p><p>Touma laughed. “Of course not. He's so cute. He reminds me of Haru when he's excited. I'm glad he can have a good time.”</p><p>“I hope all of us can have a good time.” Sogo tightened his grip on the drink he was holding, fighting the urge to fidget as he studied the sand at his feet. “I hope I can provide good company.”</p><p>Touma put a hand on Sogo's shoulder, prompting him look up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“I invited you because I thought you'd be <em>great</em> company,” Touma assured him, making Sogo's cheeks heat. “Besides, it's not everyday you catch a VAZZROCK summer concert. The two-hour ride was worth it, I think. It's lucky that we caught them on their tour to this city that wasn't too far out of the way. I knew there was no way you'd want to miss out.”</p><p>A rush of excitement ran through Sogo. “Yes, this is truly an auspicious occasion to <em>feel</em> their music by experiencing it in person. There's a lot of power in their vocals and lyrics. Some members are highly skilled with instruments as well. Then there are those with strong presences who have worked as models and actors. Everyone is so versatile and talented.</p><p>Touma smiled, looking impressed. “As I thought, you're obviously a big fan. Do you have a favorite member?”</p><p>“Well . . .” Sogo thought it over. “ I love that Vazzy's Kiduku Issa's songs offer hard rock with strong guitar riffs, and themes of darkness and the urge to it overcome resonate with me somehow. His brother Kiduku Futaba is charming too, but if I had to pick one favorite . . . ROCK DOWN's Amaha Reiji. He's very alluring and I can't help but think of Tsunashi-san when I hear him.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, I get that,” Touma agreed. “They definitely have a similar vibe.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tamaki suddenly shouted, grabbing their attention. “Aren't you guys coming in the water? You can swim right, Marucchi?”</p><p>“Sorry if that was rude to ask?” Sogo apologized for Touma's ears only.</p><p>“Not at all,” Touma said to him. Smiling back at Tamaki and shouting, “I swim, but not as good as you. My speciality's the doggy paddle.”</p><p>Tamaki laughed as Touma ran down to join him, splashing up water and starting a playful water fight with Tamaki's King Pudding floatation device appearing to serve as referee as it bobbed between them. Sogo set up a beach chair and relaxed to the smell of brine and the heat of the sun. Time passed, and while Sogo was content with watching them play forever, a glance at his phone alerted him that he didn't have that luxury.</p><p>He stood and waved at the others. Touma saw his signal and helped part Tamaki from the sea.</p><p>“It's almost time, huh,” Touma guessed. He held up a hand, shielding his eyes to spy the tent set up further down the shoreline. Sogo also peered at it, noting some people milling around there now, though he was sure there were others already seated, having likely planted themselves in their spots hours sooner.</p><p>“This might not be the largest of concerts,” said Touma, “but we'll have to hurry to get some good seats.”</p><p>Sogo nodded. The tickets they had guaranteed their entry but not their seats, which were being offered on a first-come-first serve basis. Sogo tried not to worry as he watched Touma and Tamaki toweling dry. In order to speed up the process, he assisted Tamaki, finishing up by tying his partner's still damp hair into a ponytail.</p><p>A long trek across the sand later, they <em>did</em> manage to find three seats together. They were further back than Sogo would have liked, but he reminded himself that it wasn't like this concert would have a mosh pit that he needed to be in center of. He could enjoy the music just fine from here.</p><p>Or so he thought, but when they all stood, prepared to dance and wave their lightsticks, he noticed the person right in front of him was rather tall, rivaling Tamaki's height. Touma seemingly noticed too because he gave Sogo's shoulder a tap and suggested they switch positions so that <em>he</em>'d have the obscure view.</p><p>“Touma-san, you don't have to—” Sogo started to object.</p><p>“I told you, Sogo, just Touma's fine.”</p><p>“T-Touma, I don't mind having a poor view, as long as I can hear the music so . . .”</p><p>Touma shook his head, you're here as my guest so I'm making sure you enjoy this to the fullest, okay?”</p><p>Sogo felt the jitters returning to him again. Afraid he was being an inconvenience despite Touma's words.</p><p>“I know,” Tamaki interjected. “You stand here, Marucchi, and I'll stand there. The two swapped sides, finishing with Tamaki on Sogo's left and Touma on the right. “Now we can all see.”</p><p>It was an easy solution and Sogo was embarassed he hadn't thought of it.</p><p>But Touma just smiled with his eyes on the stage. “Now we'll all have a good view. Nice thinking, Tamaki.”</p><p>Sogo glanced at Tamaki and saw him grinning too. Both were so carefree, but he, even at the start of a concert he'd been looking forward to, struggled not to settle back into his shell, quiet and out of sight. He hated that about himself. Surely, his tendency of pleasing others rather than potentially causing an inconvenience stemmed from his upbringing; and surely, that habit could break, but when?</p><p>While he thought to himself about how much he wanted to convey his true self and not worry so, the music started. In seconds, his pondering halted. A rush of adrenaline coursed through him, made more powerful by the shouts of the people around him. Sogo shouted the lyrics with them, waving lights, jumping, dancing. He felt like he was truly in his element, a part of the pulsing drum beats and wailing guitars. He didn't stop until the groups did, pausing to give brief introductions for their members. Sogo watched them in awe. He wanted to eat up every word they said, didn't want to miss a thing, but he was thirsty and a sip from the drink he'd brought along was too warm to quelch him. It felt fortunate that they were near the back now. He could leave and come back without disturbing too many people.</p><p>“I'm going to get a fresh drink,” he said, looking to Touma and Tamaki. “I can get something for you both as well, if you'd like.”</p><p>For some reason, they were both beaming at him. Touma muttered a 'sure' and Tamaki asked if he should come along, but Sogo shook his head and went ahead, focusing on hurrying and not on what the two of them had been smiling about. The bands' talk between songs wouldn't last long, after all.</p><p>Once Sogo had received the refreshments, he began his return to where Touma and Tamaki were sitting. He hestitated before joining the two when he realized they were in the middle of a conversation. For some reason, his first reaction was to move out of eyesight. He ducked back out of the tent, hoping they won't see his shadow. Even over the talk of the band members on stage, and the clatter of others in the audience, he was still close enough to hear as they spoke with raised voices. He felt his face heat from his cheeks to his ears when he caught his name. They were talking about <em>him</em>. Was it all right to listen? Should he leave and come back later?</p><p>While all those questions ran through his mind, he found that he couldn't move, couldn't help but tune into their voices and continue listening over the echo of his heartbeat thrumping in his ears, plagued by curiosity.</p><p>“Sou-chan's amazing, right, Marucchi?”</p><p>“Yeah, he really is. I could hardly watch the stage for watching him.”</p><p>“I'm lucky he's my partner.”</p><p>Touma laughed, and Sogo could hear him give Tamaki a pat, presumably on the back. “Yeah, you are. Take care of him, okay? He's a special guy.”</p><p>“I know,” Tamaki responded, his voice a bit curt, before sounding joyful again. “I'll make sure he's happy, like he was today. And when he's sad, I'll cheer him up. I love him after all.”</p><p>“I can understand why.” Touma sounded wistful, like he was in a middle of a pleasant daydream.</p><p>Sogo couldn't take anymore. That was it. He was convinced he should run and hide in a hole. Maybe he'd get buried so he no one could see the embarrasing look of happiness on his face.</p><p>But, again, Sogo didn't move.</p><p>He smiled to himself, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, running the praise through his mind all the while. He wasn't a nuisance. He'd heard it himself. He was wanted, admired even. He no longer had anything to fear.</p><p>When Touma and Tamaki's talk had shifted onto a less personal subject, Sogo walked up to them, vowing to feign ignorance as best he could.</p><p>Tamaki noticed him first. “Sou-chan, you took a while. I knew I shoulda went with you. The music's about to start again.”</p><p>Tamaki was right. The band was wrapping up their talk and getting ready to perform again, so Sogo, Tamaki, and Touma took quick bites of their food and chased it with a few sips of drink before getting on their feet, ready to rock again. Sogo abandoned his care once more, raising his hands and jumping around, this time well aware of the two beside him. He finally felt comfortable, no longer seeing his company as people he had to go out of his way to look proud or respectable in front of. Whether here or back at the dorms, while center stage or during downtime, those around him enjoyed seeing him happy, and he wouldn't let them down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>